Lina Graner
|kanji= リナGraner |romaji= Rina Graner |race= Human |birthdate= X772, October 3th |age= 12 (Pre time-skip) 19 (Post time-skip) 29 (Post Cooldown) |gender= Female |height= 156 cm (Pre time-skip) 160 cm (Post time-skip) 170 cm (Post Cooldown) |weight= 45kg (Pre time-skip) 46kg (Post time-skip) |eyes= Blue |hair= white |blood type= B- |unusual features= Attacking perverted boys |affiliation= Giant Wings |occupation= Mage, S-Class Mage |team= Colossal Giants |partner= |base of operations= Giant Wings Guild |relatives= Wall Graner(Brother) |alias= |magic= Requip Transformation |image gallery= yes }} Lina Graner ' リナGraner ''Rina Graner) also know as "'''Colossal Daughter" is a member of Giant Wings Guild and sister of the Guild Master Wall. She and her brother are former prisoners of the illusion prison and were released due to his brother have offered to be punished for her ves and then killing all the guards that permitio the release of all prisoners. She became one of the most powerful magicians because one day his brother not to worry about it. Lina was the second mage guild Guiant Wings to become an S-class mage after having passed the test for promotion. Appearance Pre Timeskip Lina is a young girl with short hair, silver-white, blue-eyed and shows use a type of school uniform. However, Lina with her Requip magic usually switch to a more daring outfit to be easier to fight. Post Timeskip After the timeskip Lina has a completely different before the timeskip very distinctive appearance. Her hair is long straight silver. She now uses a silver armor, and wears a purple dress underneath. Your requip keeps the same armor but improved in weapons. Personallity Lina is a sheltered and lonely girl who does not show his feelings to anyone that is referred by his brother as being due to have been held in illusion prison and have been forced to work and could not show feelings of pain or tired or they would be punished. Post Timeskip After the timeskip Lina is shown as having gained some confidence in his teammates and started to show some feelings such as joy, anger and shame when close to a guy who thinks turning. Relationships Family Wall Graner: Lina brother who shows be able to do whatever it takes to protect illusion as seen in prison where he was protected by admitting him to complain about the job and in the end have killed all the guards and have released all the prisoners. History Powers and Abilites S-Class Magic aura: Lina has an overwhelming aura due to spell a long Sedo be trained to proteguer itself. Your aura is described by many to be greater than his own brother when she is erritada. During the tournament which was to know who the members were part of the team for the big games of magic Lina was who had the most overwhelming and powerful aura. Swordsman Abilities: As a user of requip Lina is a very experienced swordsman skills are great being able to face an opponent expecializado weapons with ease comseguindo easily track his speed. When Lina faced Faust as he used his magic of electricity in your leg speed was equivalent to its own light and Lina conseguio accompanies it not failing a single attack. Magic Lina was coached by his brother to use magic to her 12th birthday (over 4 years), after which she trained to develop their own spells one day reach the level of his brother. She expecificou in magic requipar due to having lost confidence with everyone and wanted to arrest an armor. Listen several occasions that showed Lina know how to use some basic spells such as magic of light and fire. Requip Main Magic Lina that she spent years perfecting and now being able to change armor in a flash. Lina was seen with various armor being the most used armor of Valkyrie. Status Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Requip User Category:Main Character Category:Giant Wings Guild Category:Colossal Giants Category:Former illusion prison